Dirty
by kigen
Summary: Wandering around the Northern Water Tribe after Yue's death, Sokka finds himself face to face with the ice princess' ex fiance. Han plans on taking a bit of revenge on the younger boy. Hanka


**Dirty**

I claim first Hanka (Han/Sokka)! Should anyone have written a Hanka before, let me know and I will change my claim.

This is a small one shot about a couple I have become strangely obsessed with lately. Yes, I should be working on 10 Steps to DeSue a Mary Sue, Chrysalis, and especially Kiseki, but angst has taken over my mind and I have been spouting out oneshots under my other pen name.

**Disclaimer:** I dun own Avatar, but I do own the idea of Sokka's necklace being a purity necklace! But of course, feel free to use my idea and have Zuko or Jet or someone break it.

Sokka checked one last time to see that he had packed everything. It had been two weeks since Yue had sacrificed herself for the good of her people, and the pain of losing her was finally beginning to lessen.

Deciding that it would be good to take one last look around his sister tribe before he, Katara, and Aang departed for the Earth Kingdom; Sokka took a walk.

He ignored the people around him, they gossiped far too loudly for his tastes. The last things he wanted to hear about were the great Avatar and his brave comrades, or Yue's selfless sacrifice.

Perhaps if he had been paying a bit more attention, he would have noticed the many townspeople were not present where he was. Perhaps if he had been looking at something other than his boots, the arms that shot out from behind would not have been such a big surprise.

Sokka's first instinct was to grab his knife, but the arm wrapped around his torso kept his own arms firmly pinned to his sides. His second instinct was to yell, but the hand covering his mouth disposed of that option quite neatly.

Sokka was about to go with his third instinct (trash and kick and bite the damn hand in hopes that his attacker would let go), when hot air fanned over his ear, causing him to shiver.

An eerily familiar voice chuckled. "Hello Sokka."

Han! Sokka's mind screamed as the older water tribe boy removed the hand from the younger's mouth. The arm that restrained him on the other hand, that stayed firmly in place.

"What do you want?" Sokka asked as he wet dry lips. As much as he wanted to turn around and beat Han into bloody submission, Han had the advantage. It would be best to be cautious until he could find out what the other teen had in mind.

"Just to talk before you left."

"Then let go of me and talk."

Han ignored Sokka, choosing instead to finger the necklace that the younger teen always wore. It was then that Han noticed the plain design and lack of any charm. "A purity necklace? Don't see many of those these days." Han smirked. "Is your tribe really that ancient?"

"Shut up! Don't insult-" Sokka's retort was cut short by a gasp when one of Han's finger's slid along the skin at bottom of the necklace.

"I suppose the traditions there are the same as here." Han mused, taking great delight on the light gasps Sokka uttered. "You've worn this since you were born, haven't you?"

Sokka tried his hardest now to whimper. "S-so what?"

"That would make your skin really sensitive here then, wouldn't it?" Han slowly moved the necklace so it rubbed back and forth. "Never exposed to wind or sun, or anything else for that matter."

"N-no."

"I suppose it hasn't even felt the touch of another yet, has it?" Han began to remove the necklace.

"What are you doing!" Sokka was in a panic. It was a purity necklace for good reason. While it was true that the necklace was broken when someone lost their purity, Han was still taking it off of him.

Han's voice suddenly took on a much colder tone. "You embarrassed me in front of my comrades, in front of the chief." The grip tightened. "I plan on returning the humiliation." With that, Han began to nip and kiss the nape of Sokka's neck.

Sokka tried his hardest not to let any sounds escape, but a few whimpers managed to break free. His body trembled. Han was right; he had worn that necklace for his entire life, and was surreally sensitive because of it.

Han's arm released Sokka. The younger boy's knees wavered, and he had to lean his body against Han's in order to stay upright.

Smirking, Han continued his assault on Sokka. Occasionally Han would move to kiss the boy's jaw, or his teeth would tug on the lobe of Sokka's ear, but his lips would always return to the sensitive flesh of Sokka's neck. His hand slid under the bottom of Sokka's parka, under his shirt. Han ran his rough finger tips over the delicate skin of Sokka's belly, causing the younger to shiver.

Releasing a sound that seemed to be a cross between a gasp and a whimper, Sokka bit his lip as Han's hand dipped below the waist of his pants to ghost down his swollen member.

And as quickly as it had begun, it ended. With a cruel smirk painted upon his face, Han abruptly released the younger boy.

Crying out softly with surprise, Sokka collapsed to the ground. He stared up at the other panting, his face red, his eyes clouded with unasked questions and unwanted lust.

Leaning down so he was eye level with Sokka, Han smirk became even colder. "I hope I never see your face again. Although, if I do…" Han licked Sokka cheek. "I'll be sure to do much more than that."

Turning his back to Sokka, Han threw the necklace over his shoulder to its rightful owner.

Lifting the necklace with trembling fingers, Sokka bit back a sob. His was disgusted, both with what Han had done, and the fact that on a physical level, he had enjoyed it. Forcing his expression into one of schooled indifference, something he did more often then many would think; he placed the necklace into his pocket. Sure, nothing had really happened. Han didn't go all that far. It was nothing to get upset over…

…but he still felt too dirty to wear it.

All done! I plan on leaving this a oneshot, but may write a sequel in the future. No guarantees though. Thank you for reading and please review!

Ja min'na-san!


End file.
